Threads of Fate
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Time was never a friend to the Malfoys, but they made the most of it. Scorpius only wished he knew exactly what little time remained. — - Post-Epilogue; Next Gen; Elements of Cursed Child Series. — - Warning: Personal Loss/Mourning, Death, Implications & Undertones of Toxic Masculinity.
1. Hourglass

**Author's Note:** Draco finds the last piece of the puzzle that makes him feel complete.

* * *

 **Hourglass**

 _20th of April, 2002_

The couple danced away to the melody of the music created by the bride herself. Her white gown flowed around Draco Malfoy's ankles while they spun. As the song came to a close, he pulled Astoria Malfoy in close to himself and placed a deep kiss on her lips. The congratulatory claps from the small group of guests melted into the background. It felt as if the world stood still around them, time frozen in the moment for them to savor forever.

Never did he think that he'd fall so deeply in love with someone. If someone asked the wizard to describe his feelings, he'd be speechless. There were no words to explain how the angel beside him chased away the darkness and offered the redemption he needed. She gave him so much more.

Draco pressed his forehead against Astoria's, taking in her beautiful hazel eyes. The witch blushed behind her already pink cheeks, not from embarrassment, but from pure joy. His gaze shined with the hint of silver that only appeared when he was overwhelmed with happiness. She knew that they would spend the rest of their lives falling for each other all over again the very next day; and every day that followed.

They paid no attention to the reception occurring around them, lost in each other's presence, yearning to immortalize their time together and relish in having no care in the world. In this moment, not even the dormant curse coursing through her veins was a concern. She knew eventually reality would pull them back to the present; the world would still turn, the clocks would still tick. The fear of knowing that time was not her friend, and that every piece of sand that fell to the bottom of the hourglass was a blessing and a curse that would always haunt the darkness of her conscience. But for now, it simply didn't matter.

Draco knew the inevitable fate she possessed even before the thought of proposal crossed his mind. Astoria was not an easy witch to court; it took time for her to come to terms with her mortality and accept that it would be better to die happy and loved than alone and scared. He helped her see that, and promised to never treat her like a delicate flower who would wilt little by little each day. They would see the world together, experience the unknown, test the waters of the vast oceans. To them, no door would close without first revealing what laid behind it.

Naturally, their respective families were not fond of the couple's choice in spouses; the couple broke their high society traditions of marriage. This was just one issue they voiced; the Malfoys were not keen on Astoria because of the curse, and that her bloodline had never been the wealthiest of Purebloods. Their questionable overall views were also a concerning factor, but to Draco it made her even more endearing.

With the Greengrasses, they had issues with the part he'd played in the war. The terrible things he and his family had done, the harm they'd caused. But Astoria refused to base her opinion of the blond by his past, and had faith in the changes he'd undergone and the actions of his present. The boy she'd barely noticed in school had become the brightest star in her sky, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy left Great Britain the next day, wasting no time in making due on their vows and promises. They left no stone unturned as they traveled through each country, each continent, and crossing each ocean. The years passed by with little care, their unique collection growing along with their memories. Until the day the couple disappeared; fading away from society like a blackout curtain falling over that stage in their lives.

* * *

 **Written for Round 10, Year 1 of The Houses Competitions**

 **Written for the Crayola Color Challenge from the HPFFC Forum**

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Category:** Drabble (under 900 words)

 **Prompt(s):** 5\. 'Immortals' by Fall Out Boy [Song Prompt]

 **Color Prompt:** 36\. Blush

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 645

 **Beta(s):** VanillaAsh, Spittingllama7856, DinoDina


	2. Struggles of Purity

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Written for Monthly Challenges for All Fem Power Challenge**

 **Written for The Houses Competition, Round 2, Year 3**

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Head Student

 **Category:** Drabble (200-750 Words)

 **Prompt:** [Colour] Royal Blue

 **Representation:** Astoria Malfoy; Fertility Issues; Motherhood

 **Bonus Challenge(s):** Not A Lamp; Second Verse (Wabi Sabi; Clio's Conclusion; Tomorrow's Shade)

 **Term 9 - Assignment #1 - Mythology Task #9:** Write about someone going through the motions of trying to become pregnant.

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 578

* * *

 **Struggles of Purity**

"I'm scared, Daphne." Astoria took a sip of herbal tea to stall herself. "I want us to have a child, but the curse—"

"Is not guaranteed to even trigger, dear sister," Daphne finished, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "The difficulties you're facing now is not a sign of it."

"How are you so sure?"

The question lingered in the air for several seconds. Astoria continued to drink the special tea in her hands as she waited for a reply. Healer Hale (and her sister) said it helped with fertility – she'd be a fool to ignore their advice.

"Because, 'Stori, purebloods have a long history of conceiving complications." Daphne threw a hand in the air as she spoke. "No one talks about it, but it is an unfortunate side-effect in the name of keeping family trees _clean._ "

The younger witch flinched slightly at the last word. Draining the last bit of tea, Astoria placed the ornate royal blue designed cup on the table in front of her. "If you say so."

"I know so, Astoria," Daphne assured. "You two will make great parents, just give it time. And you know that Tracey and I will be the best aunts that little bundle will ever know."

Astoria gave a hesitant laugh, absentmindedly placing a hand over her stomach. "I sure hope you're right. You'll be the _only_ ones, after all."

* * *

Astoria sat by the window of their bedroom, an unfinished royal blue blanket crafted from yarn draped over her legs. Her hands shook as she slowly knitted the next row, face stained and red from tears as she focused on the task. Another royal blue blanket lay folded and finished beside her where a dusty rose one laid nearby.

Draco entered their room, finding Astoria hidden in an alcove. He quickly went to her and knelt beside her, combing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It isn't your fault, Astoria."

She broke down at his words, dropping the knitting needles to bury her tear-stained face in his shoulder. Astoria wept for what felt like hours before she was calm enough to choke back the sobs. Daphne was _wrong_. Their curse triggered as soon as they started trying for a child, and each loss she faced took its toll on her body.

"But it _is_ , Draco." She inhaled heavily, swallowing hard. "This loss… I thought I could... but—"

" _Shh_." Draco pulled her back and cupped her cheeks with his hands. Their eyes connected instantly. "You've been very brave, and I worship your strength for it. But you don't deserve to suffer like this. Not only is it hurting you emotionally, but physically, and it is killing me to know I am causing this."

He kissed her forehead.

"Am I enough for you?" Astoria whispered after several seconds of silence.

"You're more than enough."

* * *

Astoria was weak, labor had cost her all her strength as the pregnancy had done before it. She smiled despite the effort it took, knowing that she had done it, she was able to give Draco someone else to love.

He stood beside the bedside, cooing at the royal blue bundle of blankets he held and rocked. She watched them with half-closed eyes, unable to look away.

"Let me see him," she said, reaching toward them.

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed, offering the infant to her. Astoria held him close to her heart.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, my titan. My star."

* * *

 **Showtime - 22. Dear Theodosia:** [plot point] becoming a parent

 **Lyric Alley:** 13\. Look into your eyes And the sky's the limit

 **Days of the Year - Parent's Day:** Write about someone finding out they're going to be a parent.

 **Shay's Musical Challenge - 31. The Sound of Music** \- maria rainer wins over the seven von trapp children while filling their house with joy instead of the rule-ridden house it was before - write about someone bringing joy to a family.

 **Star Chart - Partial Solar Eclipse:** [Scenario] Character finding out they are pregnant.


	3. A Birthday & A Lesson

_Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The Houses Competition, Year 4, Round 7**

 **Monthly Challenges for All**

 **Term 10 - Assignment 9 - Wandlore Task 2 - Apple:** Write about learning another language.

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Head of House

 **Category:** Drabble

 **Prompt:** [Prompt] Sing Happy Birthday to someone.

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 500

 **Beta(s):** Crissie, Gab, Jet

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I headcanon Astoria as Greek who moved with her family as a child to the UK.

 **Translation Guide**

Na ta ekatostisesis - Greek for "Wishing you many/100 years."

Patéras - Greek for "Father."

Chaméni ypóthesi - Greek for "Lost cause."

Ma chérie - French for "My dear/darling."

* * *

Scorpius managed to sneak into Draco's study holding a cake he made and decorated himself (with a little help from his mother, of course). The five-year-old held in a snicker when Astoria crept in behind him and encouraged him to walk closer to the desk.

Draco was too preoccupied with the letter he was writing to notice his family slipping in through the door. Scorpius made sure to wait for the tip of the quill to be off the paper before he took a big breath, sat the cake on the desk and started to loudly sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to my Patéras! Happy birthday to you! Na ta ekato—"

Scorpius trailed off, trying to remember the words Astoria had taught him over the past couple of weeks. Draco had sat back in his chair, completely surprised, but with a pleasant smile resting on his face as he gave his son his full attention.

He heard Astoria whisper the phrase again in their son's ear, perking up an almost distraught Scorpius.

"Na ta ekatostisesis, Father!" he stated loudly, climbing into Draco's lap. "I made you a cake all by myself. It's your favorite. Chocolate and coffee!"

Astoria went to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk, observing their bonding moment.

"Is that so?" Draco questioned, glancing at the lime green frosted cake in front of him before

meeting Astoria's eyes. "It looks delicious. How did you know it was my birthday?"

They hadn't given his birthday a notable devotion since they had Scorpius, so this was a genuine surprise for him. Of course Draco made Astoria's birthday a huge deal, but it was different and more special.

Scorpius smiled mischievously and gave a shrug. "I just know these things."

Draco kissed him on the top of his head. "Ah, of course. Your Greek is quite impressive, by the way. Better than I could ever be."

"Really?"

"I'm what they call a chaméni ypóthesi," he said, to which Astoria rolled her eyes at.

"Your father is hardly a lost cause," Astoria assured, smiling. "His Greek is just fine, don't let him tell you otherwise, alright my Starlight?"

"Okay."

"You flatter me, ma chérie." Draco looked down at Scorpius. "That's French for—"

"My darling," Scorpius translated without a second thought.

Draco laughed despite himself. "Indeed. Keep it up and you'll best both your parents in no time."

Scorpius beamed at the praise and gave his father a tight hug. "I really hope you both live to be a hundred years. That is a lot of cake to share with you both."

Astoria's smile faltered slightly when Draco met her gaze at the comment but quickly regained it when Scorpius turned toward her.

"Let us enjoy this one for now, shall we?" Astoria asked, summoning her house elf, Dizzy, with the plates and a knife to cut into the cake.

"Happy birthday, my love," she said, looking to Draco with saddened eyes.


	4. Wilting Flower

**Author's Note:** Scorpius knows he means the world to his family; but it came at a cost. Some content is taken from The Cursed Child.

* * *

 **Wilting Flower**

 _26th of August, 2017_

Scorpius Malfoy woke as soon as the first hint of sunrays peered through his window. Today was already going to be an amazing day; one of the best in his life. His father had told him over supper last night that they were going to Diagon Alley, and Mother was coming, too!

Dressing quickly, he made sure that everything was almost on before he bolted as fast as he could to the door. Feet thudding loudly on the thick runner carpet that stretched down the corridor, Scorpius found the mouth of the stairwell and decided to get his leg completely through his trousers before continuing.

The vast manor he called home was so quiet in the early hour, but it didn't deter Scorpius to explore every nook and cranny it hid. It was all he knew, really; a playground, hideout, and he would even - with some hesitance - call it his friend. There were days where he spent hours talking to the portraits, the ones who didn't turn up their noses and walk away that is, and loved the countless stories they could tell.

Today he wandered into the dining room where a marbled white and blue elf was wiping down the large table in the center of the room.

"Good morning, Dizzy," the boy greeted.

The elf paused in her cleaning to look at the young wizard. "Young Master, sir! Good morning. It's quite early, Dizzy wasn't aware..."

She paused, twisting the dust rag in her hands.

"Aware of what?"

"That Young Master would wants breakfast now. We still preparing."

"That's okay. I can wait," Scorpius assured.

Dizzy looked relieved. He never understood why she got nervous around him about certain things. The elf never wanted to give a proper answer, either. Oftentimes she would say she wasn't properly tending to her duties, which puzzled the boy because he always saw her working.

"Dizzy, could you take me to the kitchens, please? I'd love to watch you cook," he asked, having that look of child curiosity on his face.

"Oh, of course, Young Master! Of course!" She bounced over and offered a hand that he eagerly accepted.

He'd been to the kitchens countless times already, but never when the elves were there cooking. His father told him his presence would bother them while they worked, but Dizzy never seemed bothered when Scorpius talked to her as she scuttled about with her dust cloth, just nervous.

The lovely smells of breakfast filled his senses as the pair descended the steps. Dizzy offered him a chair before she went to tend to some eggs that appeared abandoned on the stove. Getting comfortable in the seat, Scorpius watched as the two other elves moved about; snapping their fingers to levitate a hot pan or to stir something in a pot, not noticing he was even there except for Dizzy. He always enjoyed watching magic at work.

 **.oOo.**

Scorpius gave Astoria a gentle hug when he saw her enter the dining room, taking her hand from his father's to help her to her seat.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said, giving him a light kiss on the top of his head.

"You're welcome, Mother."

He went to take his own seat opposite of her, elated to be able to see her across from the table again. Draco sat beside his wife, and his grandparents joined them soon after where Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the table. Scorpius helped Narcissa Malfoy with her chair beside him before clambering back into his own. Everyone exchanged the morning pleasantries while it took everything the boy had to keep from bouncing off his seat with excitement. It wasn't every day the entire family ate together, and it especially wasn't every day that he would be going to Diagon Alley.

"Scorpius, you're doing the sparkling thing again." Lucius pointed to his grandson's shimmering hand.

Looking at his palm, he sheepishly wiped it against his shirt as if the magic would go away if he did that. "Sorry, Grandfather. I can't help it sometimes."

"Leave him alone, Father," Draco all but hissed out. "He can express his excitement how he pleases."

"It's a peculiar way to show it is all," Lucius remarked.

This was part of the reason why the family rarely dined as a whole. They always argued about something, and it distressed Scorpius to see them fighting. He could never figure out if they were talking about him in particular, or if it was about other things that were indirectly about him - like where he would attend school.

He knew everyone that surrounded him really cared and loved him, but it was overwhelming to feel like they were pulling him from all directions like children stretching the limbs of a stuffed doll to its breaking point. The boy's smile faded as he looked between his father and grandfather while they bickered. Astoria shared his expression.

"Will you two stop for once?" Narcissa snapped at the two Malfoy men, shutting them both up in a heartbeat. "You're upsetting Scorpius."

The witch gave each one a stern look before looking at her grandson. He gave her a little smirk in thanks, which she returned by giving his hand a light squeeze under the table. The food appeared in front of them in that moment, and the small family resumed idle - and civil - chatter. Scorpius focused on speaking to his mother, asking countless questions and telling everyone how he looked forward to seeing the newest broom on the market or all the pets in the pet store.

Watching Astoria throughout breakfast, he observed that she barely ate anything at all. Her skin didn't look so ashen today, but he knew that was the work of some very strong glamor spells. She would look at him from time to time and smile, but he could tell she was already very tired. He wondered if maybe she shouldn't come with, not wanting to cause her to struggle in public if it wasn't necessary.

However, he yearned for every second he was able to spend with Astoria. A particular memory he often reminisced about occurred somewhat recently when Draco had to be at work all day. This was something else that rarely happened.

 **.oOo.**

 _13th of March, 2017_

Scorpius spent the entire day with his mother in his parent's room, lounging about on the massive bed and eating whatever he wanted. The best part was cuddling with his mother to color or read until they dozed off to sleep.

During that special time with her, Scorpius could tell she was physically weak. Her hugs weren't as clingy, her hands shook as they held the books, and the smile that once sent sparks to her beautiful hazel eyes had long simmered out. Her laugh remained the same; he once told her it made the flowers bloom. The compliment made her entire week.

Worried for his mother, he wandered into his father's study that night and sat in the plush green velvet chair by the desk. "Father, why is Mother not getting any better?"

Draco Malfoy's quill stalled mid-sentence, the forming ink blot completely ruining the letter with no care from the blond. Placing it in the inkwell, he looked to his son that patiently waited for a reply. He had known the questions were going to start coming; he only hoped that they would wait just a little longer.

"She's been doing well these past several weeks," Draco recited; a response he gave to anyone who asked about Astoria.

Scorpius scowled at his father, clearly unimpressed at the half-hearted explanation. Draco felt like a fool using it on his own son; he was not stupid. He deserved so much better then that. He deserved to know. But explaining the inevitable to his son also meant that Draco would have to be reminded just how precious Astoria's time was with them, and that made his heart ache.

"Son, this sickness she has… it isn't a normal cold like the ones you get," Draco said slowly, trying to work out the best way to approach this subject without causing Scorpius to further worry.

"Why isn't it?" he demanded. "I see the healers come all the time, so why aren't they helping her?"

His father sighed; the concern his son held for his beloved wife was daunting.

"Your mother… she's had this illness for a very long time–"

"Longer than you two have had me?"

Draco stalled maybe a little too long, feeling guilty at the half truth he was about to say. "Yes. But no one really knows how to cure it yet, and until we can, she has to conserve her strength so she is able to spend more time with you and I."

"Oh," Scorpius sighed, lightly kicking his feet against the desk wall. "Is that why Grandfather yells at you all the time? About all the healers?"

The look that his father made startled the boy. He had never seen him so agitated. Draco quickly shook his head, making the face disappear in the process.

"Don't worry about that, alright?"

"Okay."

"Go get ready for bed, I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

Draco grabbed a new piece of parchment as his son scooted off the chair and slowly walked to the doorway. Pausing at the threshold, Scorpius looked back to see his father start the letter he was writing over. Draco was frowning, and that sight alone made Scorpius feel horrible for asking about his mother's condition.

 **.oOo.**

 _26th of August, 2017_

Scorpius stood close to his mother, who had draped an arm over his shoulder while the three waited outside the manor's gates for a carriage. Because of Astoria's frail state, Apparation, Floo Powder, and Portkeys were not an option as a means of transportation. He didn't mind though; the longer trip meant he got to spend more time cuddling his mother.

The clapping hooves of horses was soon heard approaching. Rounding the curve, the twin animals halted to a stop with a click of their driver's tongue and a pull of the reins.

"They're so beautiful," Scorpius commented, admiring the white geldings.

"Not quite as beautiful as your mother, though," his father said after helping her into the carriage.

Astoria quietly laughed, blushing from the compliment. "You can be too much sometimes."

Hanging out of the door, Draco called for his son. "Come on, Scorpius. We have a long trip ahead of us."

Tearing his eyes away from the horses, Scorpius climbed up the carriage behind his father and sat by Astoria. Placing her hand on his, she squeezed it and smiled at her son. For once in a very long time, the smile touched her eyes.

 **.oOo.**

It was just before noon when they arrived in London. Scorpius had quietly sat alone and looked out the window through the last stretch of the trip. Astoria had fallen asleep against Draco, who was engrossed with work he brought along. The boy was mesmerized at the transformation of the landscape from countryside to bustling city.

The carriage finally came to a stop in front of a storefront that was easy to miss if Scorpius didn't notice the image of a cauldron on its sign hanging above it. Climbing out of the carriage first, he helped Astoria down.

"We're really here, aren't we Mother?"

"Almost," Astoria replied.

She guided her son through the narrow door and into a tired-looking pub while Draco tended to the coachman. Scorpius glanced around at the few customers scattered about and his nerves started seizing. He wasn't accustomed to being around strangers, and the realization that there were going to be even more had him start to spiral.

Scorpius froze in the middle of the room, suddenly unsure about Diagon Alley. Astoria took notice of his distress, gently guiding him to a more secluded area near the back exit.

His mother carefully knelt in front of him to make eye contact. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

The boy calmed some hearing her comforting voice. Seeing the concern in her eyes made him look to the floor; he didn't want her to be sad for him. "I'm okay."

A shaky hand cupped Scorpius' cheek, the subtle nudge signaled him to look up. "Everything will be alright. I'll stay with you through everything, I promise."

He nodded in understanding, only feeling a little bit better from his mother's empty oath. Astoria pulled him into a hug, kissing his temple when Draco approached.

"Is everything okay, 'Stori?" he asked, worry thinly showing in his eyes as he looked between the two.

"We're fine." she replied, mouthing the word ' _nervous'_ to her husband so he understood.

Draco placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "Let's get the boring stuff done first, shall we?"

Scorpius wasn't sure why his father thought getting measured for robes or buying books was boring - he found it rather fascinating if not a little overwhelming. All the witches and wizards that wandered about gave the family strange looks on occasion, but quickly went about their business when they caught the firm but not-quite-glare from Draco.

They stopped regularly so Astoria could rest on the benches scattered around the alley. His father took the opportunity to tend to an errand while Scorpius and Astoria rested; with permission.

"We can manage, love," Astoria encouraged, giving her husband a playful push with the little strength she possessed.

Giving her a peck on her sunken cheek and after a quick hug from his son, Draco disappeared into the crowd.

"Do you see him?" She asked her son with a hushed voice. Scorpius looked around and shook his head.

"Good. Let's go."

He helped his mother stand. "Where?"

"Somewhere your father wouldn't approve of."

Astoria brought him to Sugarplums Sweet Shop and told him to fill as many bags as he pleased. Ecstatic like a typical kid allowed loose in a sweet shop, Scorpius grabbed everything he could get his hands on while his mother sat at the small table by the window.

Once everything was paid for, Scorpius took the seat opposite of Astoria. He appeared almost as tired as her, but his was from the exhausting waves of emotions that rattled him with every heartbeat. He could see Astoria's glamor charms were fading; the lines around her eyes slowly returned and skin greying once more. She looked so fragile, like a wilting flower clinging to its last days of life by refusing to lose its color.

Opening a chocolate frog, it immediately lept into Astoria's hands.

"I suppose that one is yours." Scorpius said with a giggle, pulling the card from the box while his mother nibbled at the frog. "You got Potter."

"Better hide that one," Astoria said with a laugh. "What did you get?"

Taking the last bite of his own frog, Scorpius pulled out the collector card. "Oh… it's Dumbledore."

"Better hide that one, too," she said, slightly more serious this time.

"Does Father have a card? I'd want to collect them all if so."

"No he doesn't, sweetheart."

"Why?"

Astoria's expression went solemn, and Scorpius remembered that his family weren't exactly the most favored in their world. It was the major reason why he rarely went anywhere outside of the manor's walls and gardens; living in seclusion was just easier for them.

"What am I going to do with all this?" He asked, changing the subject while gesturing to the pile of sweets.

She perked up a little at this question, leaning over the table some to speak with a quiet voice. "Want to know a secret?"

Scorpius moved closer to her so he could hear, giving an excited nod in reply.

"Sweets, they always help you make friends. So be sure to offer some to the other children on the train, okay?"

He nodded again, but appeared anxious about the idea of school. "I don't know if I want to go to school anymore."

"Why is that, love?"

"I want to stay with you. Gran offered to school me at home, I heard her talking to Father about it."

"You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations. That's quite rude of you." Astoria scolded.

"Sorry." Scorpius muttered, dropping his shoulders with a sigh.

He knew eavesdropping was not a polite thing to practice, but it was often the only way he could find anything out. Like how bad his mother's condition really was, or why his grandfather was always so angry about donations to Saint Mungo's Research and Development Department. Scorpius wasn't stupid, and he was growing tired of everyone acting like everything was okay.

No one asked him about school - it was simply implied. He'd have picked homeschooling in a heartbeat and be happy to learn from his talented family, but his father was pressured into sending him to Hogwarts by Lucius so he could be socialized. Scorpius didn't want to disappoint anyone by saying no when it was mentioned in front of him, so he said nothing. It was going to be difficult being apart from his mother.

"We will discuss that later, alright?" his mother offered, taking the bags of sweets and stowing them away in her handbag. "Let's go get some ice cream and wait for your father there."

Scorpius' mischievous smile returned; being gifted with a second treat made that bubble of excitement return. Grabbing Astoria's hand, the pair exited the store. Looking up at her as they walked, he gripped her hand a little tighter. The shadow that lingered in the back of his mind told him that her time was coming, but for now, he was going to cherish the time he still had with her.

* * *

 **Written for Round 10, Year 1 of The Houses Competitions**

 **Written for the Crayola Color Challenge from the HPFFC Forum**

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Category:** Short (900-3000 words)

 **Prompt(s):** 7\. Guilt [Emotion]

 **Color Prompt:** 26\. Shadow

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 2,950

 **Beta(s):** Puffers Arent Duffers


	5. Requiem

**Author's Note:** Who knew suffering a loss would hurt so bad. Content taken from The Cursed Child.

* * *

 **Requiem**

 _19th of August, 2019_

Scorpius Malfoy had just returned to the manor after shopping for school and celebrating his thirteenth birthday with the Potters. Seeing the look on his father's face as he stepped out of the fireplace drained the cheerful mood of the weekend completely from his person.

No words were exchanged as the boy bolted from the drawing room, leaving nothing but soot in his wake.

Skidding to a halt in front of his parents' bedroom door, Scorpius burst through it without knocking and went straight to Astoria Malfoy's bedside, collapsing to his knees. He took no notice of the healers scattered about or when his father had entered the room.

"Mother," he whispered, tears already stinging his eyes and a sob burning in his throat.

He knew he shouldn't have left.

Astoria's eyes barely opened to the sound of her son's voice, and her bony fingers searched for his. Scorpius gently grabbed the freezing cold hand and placed it on his warm cheek.

"Scorpius… sweetheart…" He could barely hear her speak in the dead quiet room.

"I'm here."

"I… I love you."

Unable to hold back the tears as they pooled around their clasped hands cupping his face, the boy took in a shaky breath. "I love you too, Mother."

And just like a candle being snuffed out in the night, the light in Astoria's eyes faded away. Scorpius felt his heart drop to the floor; the uncontrollable waves of ragged, heaving crying started to shake his body.

Sense of time was completely lost. He wasn't sure how long he knelt beside her, face swelling and stained with tears. The hand that touched his shoulder had him recoil - he didn't want to leave. It grabbed him a little harder and Scorpius jerked his arm back to shake it off.

"No!" Scorpius shouted, struggling to pull away from Draco Malfoy's hold for a third time.

With great effort, his father got him to his feet and all but carried him from the room. Scorpius looked through blurry eyes as the healers drew the white sheet over Astoria's face, making her completely disappear from the world.

 **.oOo.**

 _20th of August, 2019_

A promising warm day was quickly swallowed by the gathering rain clouds and cool breeze, sucking the sunlight away as if Aphrodite demanded yet another sacrifice for her creed. The rain soon showered down upon the fresh dug earth and the small gathering of people around it. Black umbrellas protected them as the group huddled close to the preacher on either side, listening to his eulogy about the woman who laid hidden behind the coffin in the depths of the soil below.

Scorpius stood at the base of Astoria's grave, uncaring of how cold he felt or how soaked his clothes got; the rain helped cool the never-ending burst of hot tears that streamed freely from his eyes. He felt so empty and lost. Draco moved closer to blanket Scorpius under the umbrella, placing a hand on his shoulder to offer some form of comfort.

Minutes passed; the preacher finished his closing chant - signaling that it was time for the silent goodbyes. Scorpius knelt in the wet grass, pulling a single purple spotted white orchid - Astoria's favourite - from the large vase beside him. He gave the petals of the flower a light kiss before dropping it in. A waterfall of various other flowers followed shortly after, given from the small family and fewer friends who were allowed to attend.

Almost everyone soon shuffled back to the manor to get out of the rain, not needing to witness the full burial. The two who remained looked like statues placed at her feet as the mounds of dirt buried the white oak coffin and sea of flowers. Leaving a small bump of soil in front of the ornate headstone, the preacher excused himself with a bow of his head, eager to get out of the rain.

"Why… why did she have to die?" Scorpius asked between stifling intakes of breath.

"It was her time, son." Draco replied thickly.

He didn't say that Astoria had been on borrowed time for the past several days; that she fought against the Veil to be able to wish her little boy a happy birthday five days prior, and strived to see him one last time after the weekend out of sheer stubbornness.

"I don't. . . She seemed like she was. . . I never should have. . ." His throat constricted at every attempt to say something.

"You said she would get better!" Scorpius snapped out suddenly, getting to his feet.

His legs were numbed from the way he sat on them, and for being so cold, that he faltered from the sudden movement. Draco caught him and pulled his son into a tight embrace.

"It was just her time to go…" He said, softer this time.

Scorpius leaned into his father for a moment, welcoming the hug and the heat Draco's warming charm radiated. It wasn't long after that what he said seconds before clicked back to the front of his mind. Shoving his father away, red-ringed eyes sharpened with fresh anger.

"You said she'd get better and you lied!" Scorpius accused, stepping back when his father tried to approach. "I should have never gone to that stupid school you make me go to! I should have never gone…"

He choked on the wave of emotions, wishing that there was some way he could have given her his life essence so she would still be here and everything he felt now would have been avoided. Scorpius' chest burned and ached, and he could barely breathe because of it. His eyes and head hurt so much it was nauseating, and yet the realization that he was cheated out of precious time with Astoria sent him through the same overwhelming and uncontrollable bouts of anguish all over again.

"She was born sick, Scorpius. It was an ancient curse that only progressed as time went on. Trust me when I say that I did absolutely everything in my power to find a way to stop this from happening."

Draco spoke with reason, but inside he was just as devastated as the boy standing in front of him. He had been preparing for the inevitable for some time now in order to be able to face this day as mentally sound as possible - for his and his son's sake. Scorpius was denied that privilege, and it was entirely his fault. Somehow Draco had instilled a false hope in him, and now it was physically ripping him apart.

The glare Draco received from Scorpius stuck him like daggers. The boy slowly shook his head, spitting poison as he spoke. "Everything you have ever told me about her condition were _lies_! You had me believe in a shrine of deceit and lies! I _hate_ you!"

Scorpius stormed past his father in a fit of outrage; Draco had to step out of his path to avoid contact with him. He knew Scorpius was lashing out, which was to be expected. But now Draco will have to suffer this sin for the rest of his life knowing he wronged his own flesh and blood.

Gathering the courage to look at his wife's headstone, Draco felt a sob rise from his chest.

He released it with a whisper: "I'm so sorry, Astoria."

* * *

 **Written for Round 10, Year 1 of The Houses Competitions**

 **Written for the Crayola Color Challenge from the HPFFC Forum**

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Category:** Themed (500-5000 words)

 **Theme:** Goodbye

 **Additional Prompt(s):** 5\. Take Me To Church [Song Prompt]

 **Color Prompt:** 14\. Orchid

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 1,212

 **Beta(s):** Puffers Arent Duffers


	6. Unknown Guardian

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Written for the Monthly Challenges for All 2018**

 **Term 9 - Assignment #2 - Geography - Task 11:** Write about someone who had been lost but isn't anymore.

 **Representation:** Scorpius Malfoy; Runaway; Grief Stricken; Andromeda Tonks; Silent Protector/Guardian; Words of Wisdom

 **Bonus Challenges:** Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Mouth of Babes; Rediscovery - Great Aunt; Tomorrow's Shade; Unwanted Advice; Some Beach)

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 2,149

* * *

 **Unknown Guardian**

"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and unspeakable love."

Washington Irving

 **.oOo.**

Scorpius walked through the early evening rain down the side of the old, paved road. He was soaked to the bone from the steady downpour, but the fresh memory of burying his mother earlier that day drove him to keep going without care. He couldn't feel anything but numbness and anger, causing him to ignore the cold that clung to his skin. The over-soaked robes weighed him down, but the boy kept walking, grateful the rain masked the tears and cooled his reddened cheeks.

Confident he was a safe distance from the manor now, Scorpius pulled his hood further over his face before drawing his wand and holding it out to the road. He kept walking, however, determined to put as much distance between his home and himself as possible – not wanting to be identified based on the nearby residence. Even after all these years, Scorpius knew people still talked, and he didn't care to deal with it. There wasn't much time left before his father would seek him out and offer him comfort, expecting him to be holed up in his room to expel his grief alone, but he wasn't planning on being found for the time being.

The purple bus came to a screeching halt beside him, revealing its triple decker size to the boy. Scorpius stopped walking once the door swung open and the conductor stuck his head out. The man had seen better days, but still held a crooked smile on his face.

"Ya alrigh', kid? You're wetter than a half drowned rat."

Scorpius didn't answer, keeping his head bowed as he climbed up into the bus. The conductor shrugged and started to print a ticket.

"Where to?"

"Leaky Cauldron," Scorpius said quickly, rummaging through his pockets for the handful of coins needed for the ride.

"Alrigh'." The conductor handed him the ticket in exchange for the silver coins. "Make it a galleon and I'll happily get ya dried off. Rather you not catch a cold during travel. Worst time to get sick, travelin'."

Scorpius shivered despite himself, not noticing how cold he actually was until it was pointed out. Without a word, he dropped a gold coin in exchange for the sickles and pulled his hood forward again to keep himself concealed. With a complex motion of the conductor's wand, his robes and cloak dried up in no time.

The warning charm he felt seconds later was a silent welcome. He may be dry, and physically feeling like a weight was dropped off him, but the cold had set in deep. Feeling so lost didn't help his mindset – being cold was the last thing on his mind. The bog of anger, sadness, regret, and loss weighed on him to the point of numbness. He just needed to get away and clear his head.

"Thanks." Scorpius pocketed the ticket and went to find a safe seat in the back.

"'Ey, you want a hot chocolate? The galleon covered it for ya. Jus' be careful wit' it." He offered the hot beverage to Scorpius, who took it despite himself.

Hot chocolate was a staple drink his mother made him when he was upset, and this felt like a muscle memory reaction to take the cocoa. He took a sip as he proceeded to the back of the bus where the only stationary seats were. It didn't taste the same, but the drink quickly warmed his insides, and he finished it with a few large gulps, thankful it was cool enough to do so.

Scorpius managed to find a secure seat before the bus shot at breakneck speeds down the road, causing him to drop the empty red mug to the floor. The conductor whistled a flighty tune while reading the paper, flicking his wand to vanish the mug as if it was a regular occurance. Scorpius looked away when he saw the front page article had Malfoy written on it in bold, black letters, knowing it had to be about his mother. Instead he watched the rain streak across the window, seeing the occasional red and white lights streak by from a motorcar they passed.

He was grateful to have the bus stop at his destination. The sugary beverage he had was making him feel queasy with all the jerking movements the vehicle made. The bus stopped in front the Leaky Cauldron, and Scorpius immediately got off and made for the mainroad, ignoring the woman who exited the inn and held the door for him only to watch him bypass it.

The streets of London were loud and bright for the late hour. Scorpius looked up and down the block, wondering if he should abandon his need to be alone and just wait at the inn to be found and get a tongue lashing from his father. A quick shake of his head dismissed the idea, and he broke back into a brisk walk, going left. At least the rain was a light mist in the big city.

Still feeling a chill from the damp air, Scorpius pulled his cloak around him more, careful to keep the hood up as he blended into the evening foot traffic. Despite his outward appearance, no one paid him any mind, which was fine with him, he wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth should anyone talk to him. He walked in silence, only glancing upward to take in his surroundings before dropping his eyes back to his feet. Scorpius had never been out in Muggle London before, but he remembered seeing an old postcard with a huge clock mounted in a tower. The location said it was in the city where the Leaky Cauldron was, and that it was by a large river. Had he known the clock in the tower wasn't easily spotted from his starting point, Scorpius would have asked to be dropped off at a place called Big Ben.

Hours ticked away and he couldn't see the clock anywhere. Asking someone wasn't an option, either. Scorpius realized he was a bit too scared to talk to the Muggles that passed by. After stumbling through a couple areas that he assumed were parks, he finally could see the waterfront he was looking for through the trees.

The large circular object across the water awed and scared Scorpius all at once. Finding a bench, he sat down at stared at the illuminated thing as it slowly turned in place. He wondered what it was, not recalling seeing anything like it in the postcards his mother used to show him.

It hit Scorpius then, the wave of emotions that refused to show during her funeral. He felt so empty during it, and appeared stoic during the eulogy and the burial. His father looked the same way, but he was prepared for it, Scorpius never was. Somewhere along the line he had a false hope instilled on him, an unsaid promise that his mother would recover and remain with them for a much longer time than what was given. But it wasn't true, and he felt betrayed by his own father.

Tears welled up again, but this time they weren't ones from anger at his father. They were for his mother, his loss, his world completely shattering. It felt like his heart was completely ripped from his chest and buried with her, he felt so alone knowing that her presence will never again grace their home.

"Pardon me, dear," a woman's voice startled Scorpius from his sorrowful thoughts. "Would you mind if an old lady joined you a moment to rest?"

He looked at her with widened eyes. She wore a cloak like himself, mostly concealing the robes underneath, and appeared as tired and winded as he was from walking so long. Something told him she was trustworthy and someone like him. His magic seemed to tingle in reassurance and familiarity, the same feeling he got when around family. A loud, deep echo of a bell tolling the hour boomed down the river, pulling Scorpius away for a moment to look downstream at the clock he sought all this time.

"O-Okay," he finally stammered out, and the woman promptly took a seat beside him. He shifted to the far side, hoping that this person wasn't sent to find him.

"What a lovely view," the woman said, observing the large, vertical circle across the water. "Are you waiting on someone?"

Scorpius almost said he was waiting on his mother, but the lump in his throat forced a sob from him. He quickly shook his head and buried his face in his hands. A gentle hand rested on his back, and the gesture only made him cry harder.

"Oh, sweetie, are you lost?" the woman spoke in a soothing voice as she scooted closer to him.

She pulled back Scorpius' hood, revealing his platinum hair and red-ringed eyes that she dabbed with the hem of her cloak. "What is wrong?"

He shook his head to decline, but he could feel his magic stir a strange calmness within. "It's alright, I'll listen if you need someone to."

Forgetting that he swore to not speak to anyone as soon as he stepped off the bus, the magic he felt through her hand solidified his trust in the woman. "I-I miss my mum. She's gone forever now and left me all alone."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetie," she kept her voice calm while rubbing light circles on his back. "Life is a cruel gift we all bear, but it gives us others to help make it not so dreadful to endure. Sometimes it takes, but often it gives something back, it may not be so obvious at times, but it is there. I'm sure you won't be so lonely once you see that the rest of your family are still there for you."

"Are they?" Scorpius spat, turning to look at the stranger comforting him. "My father lied about how bad her condition really was. That's not being there for me, that's being deceitful."

The look on her face softened despite the bitterness in his tone. He wiped his face with a sleeve as he waited. What he didn't expect was being pulled into a warm embrace.

"I'm sure he didn't intend for it to be malicious, dear," the woman started, "Parents always strive to protect their children, even from sickness and death. It may not seem like the right thing to do at the time, but in the moment, sometimes it's better to not know the severity of something so time is not wasted away dwelling upon it and instead used to cherish the moments that remain."

She released him after a moment, and he felt the pit in his chest not feel as heavy. "Running away from your problems only makes them worse when you go back to them later, sweetie. "It's always easier to resolve conflicts face to face, after all."

"Yeah…" Scorpius let out a heavy breath. Taking in his surroundings, he felt very lost physically now as he did mentally and wasn't sure exactly how he was going to get himself out of this mess. "Co-could you…"

"Of course, dear." The woman got to her feet, the strange glow from the light above them illuminated her features as she looked around the perimeter.

She seemed strangely familiar to him, even in the red-orange light, like he had seen her in his grandmother's photos. It couldn't be Bella, unless he had lost his mind for good, it must be the other one Gran Cissa rarely spoke of. Scorpius dismissed the crazy idea that she was someone he'd seen in a family photo immediately, though. The only family he had didn't look anything like this dark-haired witch… unless it really was _her._

"You're…"

She waved her hand dismissively at him. "Just call me Dia, sweetie."

Scorpius was temporarily stunned into silence.

"Let's get you back, then."

The woman took his hand and glanced around them briefly. "Close your eyes, it will help."

Before he could, the woman Apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron entrance. Taken by surprise, he nearly retched, but recovered enough to step foot into the inn. The place was crawling with aurors, and among them were his father in a heated conversation with the Innkeeper and one of his professors. The woman seemed to vanish from his side as soon as his father laid eyes on him, but he didn't have time to seek her back out. Instead, Scorpius ran up to him as he knelt and the two hugged.

Scorpius felt the tears well again. "I'm so sorry. I—"

"We'll talk later, son," Draco whispered, hushing Scorpius' apology. "I am just glad you're safe."

* * *

 **Book Club**

 **Disney Challenge - 2.** **A Spoonful of Sugar** \- Write about someone finding the good in something bad.

 **Cookies's Crafty Corner - 3. Cast On:** Write about characters meeting for the first time.

 **Showtime - 1. Hello!:** (situation) an unexpected visitor

 **Amber's Attic - 3. Blackwork -** Write about a member of the Black family. **(5 bonus points)**

 **Lyric Alley - 5.** Run away, they say

 **Ami's Audio Admirations - 14. On Air** — Use the prompt set: (colour) red, (setting) at night, (word) glow

 **Em's Emporium - 11. Emiliya** (Emiliya Wolfe): (quote) "It's always easier to resolve conflicts face to face."

 **Lo's Lowdown - Quote - 4.** "There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and unspeakable love." - Washington Irving

 **Bex's Bazaar - 3. Manny:** Write about someone fearing being left alone.

 **Film Festival - 46.** (colour) Red, **60.** (word) Betrayal

 **Summer Event**

 **Summer Prompt -** (word) Travel

 **Fire Element -** [Word] Glow

 **Shay's Musical Challenge - 11. Bandstand** : write about caring for someone who lost a loved one.

 **Gryffindor Themed Prompt -** [Trait] Impulsive

 **Insane House Challenge:** 172\. [Location] London

 **365 Challenge:** 119\. [Era] Next-Gen


	7. Lost Heavenly Light

_Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The Houses Competition, Year 4, Round 4**

 **Monthly Challenges for All**

 **Term 10 - Assignment 7 - Ghost Hunting Task 4:** Write about experiencing a sudden change.

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Head Student

 **Category:** Standard

 **Prompt:** [Time Period] Next-Generation Era

 **Restriction:** No repeated prompts in-house.

 **Representation:**

 **Bonus Challenges:**

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 1,363

 **Beta(s):** Gab, Crissie

* * *

 **Rated:** K+

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Family

 **Summary:** In the aftermath of losing someone you love, how can you move on?

 **Author's Note:** I headcanon the Greengrass' are at least half Greek, so that is how I will portray them.

Selinofoto is Greek for "Moonlight." Daphne and Astoria's maternal grandfather's surname.

 **Warning(s):** Mourning/Personal Loss. Strong implications and underlying tones of toxic masculinity:

* * *

Scorpius sat on his bed with his shoulders slumped over. He didn't bother lighting the ornate oil lamps on the nightstands. Instead, he sulked in the dark while toeing the school trunk at his feet that he hadn't bothered packing for his return to school. Winter break had been awful, and Scorpius really didn't feel up to going back. School was one of the biggest obstacles; stole away so much precious time he could've spent with his mother instead, and he loathed every second of it.

Now there was no time left. Hades had taken her one day after his birthday—two days before Christmas—and he almost missed saying goodbye because she insisted he went home with the Potters to celebrate his birthday. Even though all of this had happened within the last two weeks, his father expected him to return to school.

' _Not Father,'_ he thought bitterly, 'Grandfather _does. He is just parroting commands.'_

He hadn't been allowed to leave the manor since he ran off on Boxing Day—the day Astoria was buried. Scorpius' spur of the moment trip to London via Knight Bus in search of Big Ben wasn't well received by his family once the dust settled and emotions leveled out, but Lucius emitted the strongest animosity about it, and it lead to unexpected consequences. He was barred from returning to the Potters to get away from the manor—to get away from the _memories,_ the lectures, the pain _..._ That was what upset him most.

Now that his matira was gone, his father crumbled, leaving Lucius to take back authority in the manor.

Scorpius _hated_ it.

So he locked himself in his room and refused to talk to anyone, even Dizzy the elf. He cried, yelled, and broke things in his anguished outbursts of uncontrolled magic. It was a blessing and a curse to have such a sensitive magic core that could repair glass and furniture as quickly as it destroyed them.

" _You get that from me,"_ his mother told him. " _My family is gifted in being so intune with our cores. Emotions easily sway it, so you'll have to be extra careful while handling and understanding them."_

The words echoed in his ears and he found himself covering them to drown it out.

Scorpius hadn't heard his door open or the footsteps coming his way, too focused on wanting to stop hearing his mother's voice ringing in his head. The hand that gently rested on his shoulder startled him enough to shock the offending hand before he looked up to meet hazel eyes. They were like his mothers, not quite as soft or gentle, but it was still enough to have him look away and sigh.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Daphne. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Daphne lightly shook her hand that was shocked and offered Scorpius a smile. "Don't worry about it. I should've approached you differently, so _I_ am sorry."

From the corner of his eye, he watched her light the oil lamps, illuminating them both with their warm light. She took a seat beside him on his bed and placed her feet on top of the trunk like he was doing. Scorpius waited for a lecture that never came.

"I was able to convince the rest of your family to allow you to stay home for as long as you need," Daphne said, lightly tapping her foot on the trunk. "Well, I actually had Headmistress McGonagall talk them into it, she is far more convincing than I ever could be. She all but stated she would send you straight home if you set foot in her school when you weren't ready."

Scorpius looked back at her slowly at this piece of information. "S–So she knows?"

Daphne placed a hand on his arm. "Yes. I felt it was in your best interest for your headmistress to be informed of your situation. She understands completely, and will make sure that when you return you won't be overwhelmed with catching up. She'll send the assignments for you to work on here. I'll be more than happy to help, even."

He wasn't sure what to say or think. The echo in the back of his mind told him it would be wrong to accept such a generous offer, and that taking it would show he wasn't good enough somehow.

"I really appreciate your effort and concern about me, Theia, but I think going back is…" Scorpius stalled, unable to finish parroting Lucius' words.

The tears started to pool again, and he felt like he was a failure for wanting to so badly stay home with his family instead of going back to school. It was for the best to go and keep up with one's studies, wasn't it? That's what his grandfather had said when he overheard Scorpius talking to his father the other day about school.

"I–I don't know what to do…" Scorpius sobbed, "I feel so… so lost without her…"

Daphne quickly pulled him into a tight hug, gently rocking the lanky teenager in her arms while lightly combing his hair with her fingers. She felt her own tears form as her nephew cried into her shoulder despite her own preparations made knowing she'd one day lose her little sister. Once his sobs subsidded some, Daphne started quietly singing _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_ to him in Greek. Astoria sang it too him all the time when he was younger, and it was the same song their mother sang to her and Astoria when they were little, too.

Once Scorpius recollected himself and calmed his stuttered breathing, he felt strangely better than when he broke down and cried alone. It helped lift a heavy weight from his chest, and he found that he could breathe a little easier. He pulled out of Daphne's grasp, and she moved to draw light circles on his back while he dropped his head in shame.

"Sorry…"

"Oh, my sweet Starlight, there is no need to apologize."

Daphne felt angry and upset for her nephew. She did not like to see him so conflicted with his emotions. It was not only causing him such anguish and internal struggle, but she could feel the underlying threat his magic sent toward her with every touch. It was making him unstable…

"Crying is perfectly normal and healthy to do, especially when you're upset," Daphne assured, feeling the tension of his magic relax almost instantly with her words as she continued to draw light circles on his back. "Though it can hurt, and sometimes you may not feel like you can stop, but once it is all over, it does make things feel a little better afterwards."

"You may be named after the titan of heavenly light and the scorpion that slayed the prideful Orion" she continued after a beat of silence, "but with light, there is always some darkness, too. And don't you ever allow someone else's pride hold you down… Even if that someone is family."

Scorpius' hand twitched some, and her eyes fell to the spark that emitted from it.

"But my… the magic. It burns…like a fire under my skin..." He paused and clenched his fist in his lap. "I just want to stop hurting…"

She paused her gentle circles to think. Astoria never did have the strength or time to keep helping and teaching him how to properly handle the Selinofoto bloodline and its sensitive magical gifts—and learn of its curses as well. He had unfortunately found the latter out in the very difficult and most horrifying way. It seems like he would be a carrier of it as well based on what he said. Magic is not supposed to _burn._

"I am terribly sorry for not being there for you sooner, Scorpius," Daphne said, taking his hand in his and gripping it tightly. This prompted Scorpius to lift his red-rimmed grey eyes to meet hers. "I am going to be here for you now."

"I don't understand."

She took her free hand and combed at his hair again to get the fringe out of his eyes. "Don't worry about it right now. Let us take this time to recover… to mourn… and to heal."


	8. Late Night Truths

_Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The Houses Competition, Year 4, Round 5**

 **Monthly Challenges for All**

 **Term 10 - Assignment 7 - Arithmancy Task 1:** Write about two people communicating.

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Head Student

 **Category:** Drabble

 **Prompt:** [Food] Toast, on homemade bread. With good whipped butter and strawberry preserves.

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 945

 **Beta(s):** Kim, Crissie, Liza

 **Insane House Challenge (R):** 468\. [Food] Toast

 **365 Prompts:** 57\. Disturb

 **Scavenger Hunt - Writing:** 64\. Write a Family genre fic.

 **Auction:** 9.4: [Character] Daphne Greengrass

* * *

Daphne couldn't sleep. There were a few valid reasons as to why, of course, and Tracey's soft snoring beside her wasn't one of them. She just moved into Malfoy Manor with Tracey—after a lot of resistance from Lucius—to help Draco with Scorpius. Her sister recently passed away and her ceremonial burial was held a week ago—the day after Christmas of all days. Scorpius wasn't coping well with the loss, and she knew he was completely blindsided by Astoria's death.

She wanted to be angry at Draco and Astoria for keeping Scorpius in the dark about the family curse. It was the sole reason for her demise, and Scorpius deserved to know everything about it. Yet, at the same time, she understood why they kept the details to a minimum. They didn't want him to dwell on the inevitable, but it became a double-edged sword.

Regardless, males were carriers. Scorpius already showed signs of it dwelling in his magic, so she needed to set Draco straight and have him stop allowing Lucius to berate him. Daphne understood that Draco was mourning, but he had time to prepare for this, Scorpius didn't. Leaving him to his own devices while he fell apart was not something she couldn't tolerate any longer.

Scorpius needed his father.

Daphne gave Tracey a kiss on their forehead before slipping out of bed and into her slippers and housecoat. Her stomach growled for a midnight snack, and instead of calling for Dizzy, she headed for the kitchens. She tried to be as quiet as possible to not disturb the sleeping elves that nested in the pantry, but froze when she heard voices.

"Does Young Master wants warm milk to help him sleep?"

"Sure. Thanks, Dizzy."

Daphne approached Scorpius, offering a gentle smile. "Make that two glasses," she said, "and fresh toast from the loaf of bread you made earlier, that delicious whipped butter, and strawberry preserves please, Dizzy?"

The elf perked up at the request and nodded confidently. "Yes, of course Mistress Daphne!"

She got to work preparing the snack while Daphne sat in the chair across from Scorpius. The small corner table felt cozy

"Couldn't sleep either, I take it?" Daphne asked, breaking the silence.

Scorpius sighed dejectedly. "You're not going to tell anyone I come here, will you?"

She snorted at the question. "Only if you don't."

Dizzy placed a tray with two glasses of milk, jam, butter, and freshly toasted toast in front of them. "Dizzy will be cleaning if you needs her, yes?"

"Thank you, Dizzy."

She gave a bow and toddled off. Daphne grabbed the butter knife to spread the whipped butter onto the warm toast. "Got to get it on there before it cools. Here." She dropped a large dollop on her nephew's piece as well.

She let the butter settle before adding the strawberry preserves to her toast. "What do you know about blood curses, Scorp?"

He shrugged. "They're deadly."

"I know it's a difficult thing to grasp, but you have to learn about the Selinofoto blood curse," Daphne pressed on. "It's an old one—most are—placed upon our ancestors for who knows why. They cannot be taken lightly. Do you understand?"

Scorpius nodded, nibbling at his own jam-covered toast.

"I don't know what your parents told you about it, but you're a carrier. I am, too. It tends to remain dormant, but your mother…" Daphne let out a wavered breath. "She wasn't so lucky, unfortunately."

"Is that why you chose to not have children?" Scorpius prompted.

"Yes," she admitted, taking a large bite of toast. When she saw her nephews face fall, Daphne knew she messed up. "But don't you dare think you were the cause of all this. Astoria loved you more than she loved your father."

"I doubt that…" he muttered behind his toast.

"Oh, please. She wanted you more than the stars above despite knowing the extreme side effects. She loved you with all of her being. Your father does, too."

He scoffed, unable to look at her. "I told Father I hated him at the funeral, Theia. I ran away. I haven't spoke to him since he found me. He hasn't even…"

Scorpius trailed off, sipping his milk instead. Daphne remained quiet, patiently listening. "I overheard Grandfather tell him that he was a fool for… for falling for Mother. That he should've known better..."

"Your grandfather is an arsehole," Daphne all but spat out. "He's nothing but a bitter old man who got kicked from his pedestal by his own pride. Don't let him drag you down with him while he still falls from it my dear Starlight."

"Okay."

"Your father isn't perfect, either," she continued, "but he kept this from you to prevent you from dwelling on the inevitable like we had to. You deserved to be happy and cherish every second you could with your mother without having that knowledge tarnishing it. You may be angry at him about it now, but you'll eventually understand the why someday. For now, you both need each other. Being angry isn't going to do either of you any good."

They settled into a strange silence. Daphne finished her jam-covered toast. "We will talk about this more in depth later because it is important, but you need to forgive your father first."

"Yes, Theia."

She got to her feet. "It's late, we should probably get some rest."

Scorpius abandoned his toast and joined Daphne. "I suppose."

"You know you can always come crash in my room," she said, smirking. "Like old times."

Scorpius turned all shades of red despite the lack of light. "I'm fourteen!"

"Barely," Daphne teased. "You still sneak into the kitchen."


	9. Reconnecting

_Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The Houses Competition, Year 4, Round 6**

 **Monthly Challenges for All**

 **Term 10 - Assignment 9 - Wandlore Task 4 - Black Walnut:** Write about someone sincere or honest.

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Head of House

 **Category:** Standard

 **Prompt:** [Dialogue] "Life is too unpredictable to plan."

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 1,517

 **Beta(s):** Jet, Crissie

 **Auction:** 26.4: [Drink] Butterbeer

* * *

 **Rated:** K+

 **Genre:** Family

 **Summary:** Scorpius wanted to properly thank the woman who helped him when he ran away. He knew that his grandmother Narcissa could help him with the task.

* * *

Scorpius helped Dizzy the house elf finish packing his school trunk for the return to Hogwarts. He was grateful for the extended winter break granted by Headmistress McGonagall to mourn and stabilize himself after his mother's death over Christmas, but he knew he had to return at some point. He was starting to miss his friends, and remaining in the Manor with his family felt like it was starting to do more harm than good to Scorpius. Aunt Daphne was the one who arranged all of it with the Headmistress—his extended stay home and his return to school. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one who really cared about him lately.

His father kept himself preoccupied with work while Lucius oversaw him; something about the Malfoy Estates that Scorpius didn't care to pay attention to when he asked. Daphne's bereavement and holiday leave ended so she had to return back at St. Mungo's. It seemed like they both forgot that he was going back to school on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, so all three were unavailable to take him back. Scorpius didn't mind too much, however, because his grandmother offered to come with him. Not like he would mind being escorted by Dizzy—he loved the elf to pieces—but he rarely got to spend quality time with his grandmother.

"Is yous ready, Young Master Scorpius?" Dizzy asked, looking over the contents of his trunk a final time.

"Not really," he said, "but I can't hide forever."

Dizzy gave his arm a gentle pat. "I's understands."

The elf swallowed back her sympathies and turned back to the trunk. With a snap of her fingers, it closed and clasped shut. Another snap had it vanish off his bed.

"Mistress Narcissa waits for yous in the foyer," Dizzy continued. "Woulds you like me to take yous?"

"In a moment. I want to say goodbye to mother first. Please, Dizzy?"

"Yes, of course."

Dizzy grabbed his hand and teleported him to the family crypt where Scorpius took his time. She then took him to the ground floor where Narcissa waited. The elf gave a bow before quietly excusing herself after an exchanged wave with Scorpius before he gave his attention to his grandmother.

"Good morning, Grandmother," he said, giving her a quick hug. "Sorry for taking so long, I was—"

"I know." Narcissa kissed the top of his head. "And good morning to you. Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I can be," Scorpius said, grabbing his trunk from where Dizzy had sent it.

She nodded and they both entered the drawing room.

"I arranged for us to travel by Floo to Hogsmeade rather than directly to the headmistress' office," she said, grabbing the ornate Floo powder container off the mantle.

Scorpius grabbed a pinch of it when it was offered and stepped into the fireplace. "Why?"

"I thought we could have breakfast before I saw you off. We are connected to The Three Broomsticks," Narcissa informed, grabbing a pinch of the powder and joining him. He gripped his trunk hard before they both threw down the powder; having his grandmother declare the destination. She held his hand as the flames devoured them.

The pub was quiet given the early hour, but Scorpius knew the village would soon be bustling with students in no time. It seemed like the barmaid was preparing for the influx of customers based on the extra kegs of butterbeer on tap that were ready and waiting on the counter behind her.

"Good morning! Mind the soot, please. I just swept," she stated before disappearing into the kitchens.

Narcissa refrained from rolling her eyes as she elegantly cleaned their feet before stepping out of the fireplace. "Would you like a seat by the window?"

"Yes, please."

Scorpius stowed his trunk behind the booth near the exit to keep it out of the way while Narcissa ordered their breakfast at the counter. He stared out at the wintery scene outside where snowflakes started to lazily fall into the white fluff yet to be touched by foot traffic that morning.

His grandmother returned to the table holding two pints of butterbeer, placing one in front of him as she took a seat. Scorpius raised a curious brow at her, he was never allowed such a beverage before lunch, and he never saw her indulge in such a drink in his lifetime, either.

"Little treat for you before we part ways," she said with a secretive wink.

It was things like this that reminded him he had one of the best grandmothers ever.

They ate and talked about school and summer plans. The butterbeer tasted extra good because it was special, and Scorpius made sure to finish it all. Being able to have breakfast and bond with Narcissa put him in a thoughtful mindset as they discussed the future. It had him reflect back on the last few weeks and winter break. Running away to Muggle London on Boxing Day was one of the more fuzzier days to recall; being blinded by sorrow and anger in the wake of his mother's burial tended to warp one's mindset like that.

But now he had a moment of clarity on that day and what he did on the days that followed.

The pair soon headed for the castle to meet with the headmistress, being the first two people to tarnish the spotless snow-fallen landscape. His grandmother was nice enough to shrink his trunk and placed a feather-light charm on it so he could tuck it in a pocket of his robes and not drag it through the snow.

"Grandmother? Do you…" Scorpius swallowed, unsure if he should tell her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Narcissa asked.

"May I tell you something that happened when I—I ran away from the Manor?" he started to fidget with the hem of his robes sleeve.

Narcissa slowed her pace and gave him her undivided attention. "Of course. What is it?"

"I don't want to upset you," Scorpius stammered out.

"I promise I won't be," she assured, smiling softly.

"When I was lost in Muggle London I met someone," he started to say, trailing off at the end.

"A stranger?" Narcissa prompted.

"Yes. But she was a witch," Scorpius clarified. "She looked so familiar to me, though. My magic responded to hers like it does with my family."

He looked up to see that his grandmother had put on a stoic face now, but he continued on anyway. "She comforted me while we sat on a bench looking out at the river and this large moving circle with boxes attached to it. It was like she knew exactly how I felt but still knew what to say that would help me…"

Scorpius took a deep breath of the cool air, allowing it to settle his nerves. He reached for Narcissa's hand who accepted it and gave it a comforting squeeze. She remained quiet, but listened intently.

"She spoke to me like we knew each other, which would've been weird, but it didn't feel weird. Anyway, she took me back to The Leaky Cauldron and said to call her Dia. She disappeared shortly after we got back to the pub so I never got to thank her."

Scorpius prepared to drop the big revelation now, and it seemed like Narcissa was preparing for it, too.

"It was your sister—my great Aunt?—Andromeda," he said confidently.

Narcissa loosened her grip slightly on his hand, stopping to turn to him. "You're certain?"

"You can check my memory if you want, Grandmother," Scorpius offered, pulling it to the front of his mind. "I went through the Black records. You can burn a name from the tapestry, but you cannot modify the family history. I saw the only picture that was bound to them—the one from her graduation."

He wasn't sure why he got defensive, it took a lot of digging to find Andromeda's name with a face to match. It was something he had to solve—a stranger who spoke to him like they knew each other all along and the way his magic responded to her was not a mere coincidence. One thing he knew was that her information was buried with the intention to not be found.

"I want to properly thank her for helping me," Scorpius continued, looking at Narcissa straight in the eye. "Could you help me do that?"

"This…is certainly unexpected and unplanned," Narcissa said slowly.

"Life is too unpredictable to plan," Scorpius said, "Aunt Daphne told me that. Planning everything makes life boring, and it never plans for you anyway, so why should we?"

"I suppose so, but sometimes it is good to be prepared. I don't see why you can't owl her. I'm sure your Potter friend knows the address."

"No, I want to do it in person."

They made it to the doors of the castle before they stopped once more. Narcissa smiled nervously at him while he waited. "Alright. I'll see about arranging something for you. Perhaps a Hogsmeade trip?"

Scorpius nodded. "I'd like you to come, too."


	10. Moonlight to my Starlight

_Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The Houses Competition, Year 4, Round 7**

 **Monthly Challenges for All**

 **Term 10 - Assignment 10 - Beauty Therapy Task 3 - Concealer:** Write about hiding something.

 **House:** Hufflepuff

 **Position:** Head of House

 **Category:** Standard

 **Prompt:** [Song] Somewhere Out There

 **Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 1,672

 **Beta(s):** Gab

* * *

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort, Angst

 **Summary:** It's Scorpius' seventeenth birthday, but he was in no mood to celebrate.

 **Warning:** Mourning,Trigger-Inducing Panic Attack

 **Author's Note:** I tried to use the "hiding" prompt in multiple ways, from hiding feelings, to someone hiding an object, to secret presents, etc. Etc. Same with the song prompt.

I headcanon the Greengrass' to be Greek, so "Yaya" means "Grandmother".

* * *

Somewhere out there, if love can see us through

Then we'll be together somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

— - _Somewhere Out There; An American Tail_

 **.oOo.**

Scorpius stared at his reflection in the floor length mirror, checking his midnight blue dress robes for wrinkles a third time and poked at that one piece of hair that was always out of place despite product keeping the rest in line. Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled, leaving the condensation on the mirror when he turned around at the sound of knocking on the door.

"Are you ready, Scorpius?" His grandmother, Narcissa, asked as she opened the door. She smiled at him as she approached. "You look quite handsome."

He returned the compliment with a weak smile, taking one last look at himself before addressing Narcissa. "Ready as I can be."

She adjusted the black tie peppered with stars—one of the last gifts Astoria had given him before her death—before exiting his room. They walked down the corridor to the first floor entrance of the ballroom where Scorpius' coming-of-age party was being held. Narcissa spoke to him the whole time, but he didn't hear a single word of what she said. It was his seventeenth birthday today, and even though he was about to enter a room where his friends and family waited to celebrate with him, he had never felt more lost and alone.

Helen Greengrass—Scorpius' other grandmother he affectionately referred to as Yaya—waited for them at the door. She smiled brightly at Scorpius and pulled him into a hug, placing a kiss on his temple when she pulled away. "You look dashing, my dear."

She swept her hand over the rebellious piece of hair that didn't want to stay down before squeezing his bicep. Scorpius wished that his grandmothers would stop prodding at him and let him be, but he was too lost in his thoughts to protest.

"Your father is waiting. Shall we?" Helen prompted, to which Narcissa signaled through the frosted glass doors at Draco, informing him they were ready before Scorpius answered.

He sighed despite himself but put on a believable smile and a weak nod, watching as the French bi-fold doors glided open before him, revealing the balcony and winding staircases on either side.

Scorpius never thought he would miss his mother more than he already did until today. Maybe it was because his grandmothers were escorting and presenting him instead of her. Or it was the decorated ballroom he entered that caused his breath to hitch at the night sky theme they had insisted upon. Perhaps it was because her death day was in just a few days from now and he dreaded it.

Only a mere four years had passed, after all, and Scorpius still wasn't ready to move on like everyone else seemed to have done.

Whatever it was, it made his chest tight throughout the entire ceremony. His grey eyes swept the room to seek out his best friend, but all he could see were the decorations of shooting stars, twinkling lights, and chimes of soft music playing as he descended. He hated everything about it and wished he was more vocal in his opinion when the plans were being set in motion.

Echoes of her voice haunted him throughout the evening. Even spending every available second with Albus, Anthony, and Cecilia couldn't keep his mind from wandering to her.

" _Whatever happens, my Starlight, remember you can always look to the heavens knowing I'll be looking, too,"_ Astoria had always said.

"Oh, there you are, Scorpius," Helen chimed in, pulling Scorpius to the present. "I have been looking for you."

He was pulled back to the present and straightened his posture in the chair, only now realizing that his friends had dispersed, leaving him alone. "Well, you found me, Yaya."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, offering a little squeeze. "I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Scorpius nodded, fidgeting with his sleeve. "I am. I still think it was unnecessary."

"Every child deserves to have a coming-of-age party," she said.

"You know what I mean, Yaya," Scorpius said, tone flat.

Helen took in a breath. "I know that you and your mother shared a bond over your passion for the stars and skies, and I thought you'd feel like she was here with you on your special day by having this theme."

Scorpius fought back the urge to throw up or snap. He knew that she meant well, but she was also the type to be a bit insensitive at the worst of times.

"It's fine," Scorpius said barely above a whisper.

Helen put her smile back on and placed a small silver box on the table. "Happy Birthday, Scorpius."

"It's not gift time," he said, smirking despite himself.

Albus had already given him a gift under the radar already. It was a Weasley product—a strictly forbidden brand in the Manor—but having his grandmother break the rules as well was a little shocking.

She leaned in close to him. "Let it be our little secret, hmm?" she said, putting a finger to her lips.

Scorpius wasted no time opening it, Helen always gave good gifts. When he laid eyes on the locket his smirk vanished from his features, and he pulled his hand away from the metal as if it burned him.

"Wh—Where did you get this?" he whispered, heart slamming in his chest, unable to tear his eyes from it.

"It was in your mother's things, and I thought that she'd want you to—"

"No," he snapped, "This was supposed to be buried with her! Why do you have it?"

"There's no need to raise your voice—"

Scorpius got to his feet, glaring at his grandmother. "Unlike _you_ , Yaya, I haven't packed everything of her away and moved on like she was a terrible inconvenience to me, and now you're giving me something that should be with her without even considering my feelings on the fact that I've been thinking of nothing and nobody but her ever since!"

Helen looked like she had been slapped, but before she was able to respond, Scorpius snatched the box and took off, uncaring of the stares he received by those who overheard him. He didn't even see Albus as he stormed out of the party, tunnel vision even tuned out his own father calling after him. He just needed to get away from everyone.

His father had her portrait put up with the rest of their ancestors, but Scorpius refused to interact with it because he felt like it was an insult to her memory. It wasn't the same speaking to a painting who was nothing but a shell of the person they once were. Scorpius never set foot in that corridor until he found himself stalling at its threshold, yearning for his mother's comfort—or any semblance of it he could receive from the portrait at least. He swallowed hard, allowing the tears to well, but he couldn't make himself go see her.

Scorpius took a longer path around to reach the balcony instead. Finally able to breathe for the first time in hours, he leaned heavily on the high railing and looked at the locket again through blurry eyes. Touching the engraving on it that said _Your Starlight_ , he pulled it out of the box and opened it with a shaky hand to see the picture of a much younger him and Astoria smiling back while they hugged. She then placed a kiss on his cheek and he giggled.

He brushed his fingers over his own cheek.

 _Beneath the pale Moonlight, I will always be your Starlight._

It was the first Mother's Day gift he had given to her, hand picked himself when he was about five years old. He could have sworn that she was buried with it…

Hearing someone approach, he pocketed the locket and wiped his face. "I suppose you don't—oh. Hey Al."

"Hey, Scorp," Albus said.

Scorpius let a moment pass, taking in a heavy breath. "Were you sent to find me?"

Albus scratched the back of his head, knowing that Scorpius meant no offense to the question. He approached and leaned on the rail next to him. "No, I followed on my own accord to make sure my best friend is alright."

Scorpius let out another heavy breath, trying to keep himself together as he looked up at the stars twinkling above them. "I'm not."

"I know," he said.

The quiet air whispered around them for several seconds.

"It was quite the nightmare," Albus continued, "l saw the horror written all over you. Your granmum really is uh… _tactless_. Here I thought that title would never be usurped from your granddad."

Scorpius snorted at the comment. Albus knew the significance behind Scorpius' love for astronomy and its lore, and knew to never cross the line on it. "Both my grandmothers thought it was a great idea. My opinion be damned."

Albus clapped a hand over his back, offering comfort. "You have every right to be mad. I'd be, too. I'm really sorry that they ruined your party in the absolute worst way possible."

They let the soft breeze silence them again for a moment while Scorpius gathered his barings.

"You know what this party needs?" Albus asked after a while, pulling out several smuggled Weasley goods from his pockets.

"For me to wake up from this nightmare and have a normal birthday?" Scorpius murmured, not paying attention to what Albus was doing.

The next thing he knew the sky above him lit up in a bright assortment of colors, quickly followed by a loud boom that resounded in Scorpius' chest. The smile that crept across his face only broadened when another huge one went off and took the shape of a bronze and blue scorpion that danced around in the sky.

"Uncle George does custom orders now," Albus said, setting up the last one before standing by Scorpius to watch the finale unfold.

"Happy Birthday, Scorpius."


	11. Underneath This Starry Sky

**Competition/Challenge Block:  
Written for/Stacked with:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Term 10); Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (Season 7); Monthly Challenges for All (Year 2) **  
House/Team:** Wigtown Wanderers (Quidditch League)  
 **Role/Position** : Keeper (QL)  
 **QL Prompt:** "Well as long as we're digging up the past, we may as well dig up your mother." Grimm  
 **Word Count:** 2,278 words (per Google Docs)  
 **Beta(s):** Bailey

* * *

Coming back to school was a mistake. Scorpius thought he would be able to handle going back and reintegrate with his peers after his mother's passing, but it seemed like his extended absence on winter holiday had caused some of his friendships to dissolve. Other students seemed to look down on him with disdain because he'd been granted the privilege take the extra time and still return to school. It wasn't the warmest of welcome backs, to say the least. Albus, of course, greeted him with a long, comforting hug and quiet company while helping Scorpius unpack his trunk in their dorm room.

Brooke Dahlquist was the only other person who acknowledged him when Scorpius and Albus came into the common room an hour later. Her long, dark hair was braided down her back and bounced around as she skipped up to them.

"Welcome back, Scorp," she said, offering a light, but quick hug. "Things haven't been the same without you here."

Scorpius glanced around the Ravenclaw tower, taking notice of the way acquaintances quickly turned their attention away, or simply ignored him altogether, when he looked their direction. He and Albus claimed the large couch by the floor-length window where a telescope was stationed.

"Seems like you've managed alright."

"Yes, well, we missed you anyway."

Brooke took the remaining seat next to Scorpius and pulled some parchment from her bag. "Albus and I have been planning on an event for the astronomy club while you were gone. There's supposed to be a meteor shower occuring in about three days, according to the Innerweb—"

"Internet," Albus corrected, trying to send a signal to Brooke to dismiss the subject.

"Sorry. Anyway, I thought it would be a great event to kick off the new year for the club. Professor Sinistra seems very interested in the subject as well and has approved extra credit for whoever attends and participates."

Her voice was very enthusiastic as she sifted through the notes in her lap, not seeing Albus' hand signal in the meantime.

"Sounds great," Scorpius said, but the flat tone to his words said something else entirely.

He was the creator and leader of the schools astronomy club. It was a pretty popular one because Scorpius made sure to keep Professor Sinistra involved and informed in what they did, which encouraged the professor to offer extra credit on certain activities that caught students' attentions. He didn't limit it to a single year either, which expanded the interest greatly, especially among those who were pursuing an OWL or NEWT in the subject and needed a slight edge on their grades.

Astronomy was one of those things that Scorpius also shared a deep connection for with his mother.

The smile from Brooke's face dropped. She looked to Albus and silently asked if she said something she shouldn't have. Scorpius was quite interested in a stray thread on his robes sleeve, which he picked at while feebly trying to hide his sulking, slightly hunched over demeanor.

That was how it went for several weeks. Scorpius wandered through school life in a haze, barely acknowledging the teachers in class and his friends in the common room. Albus was understanding and knew when it was best to leave him be and offer the quiet comfort he needed. Brooke tried to help by keeping Scorpius busy, but he had no interest in her attempts to focus his attention on the club. Astronomy meetings and outings were cancelled because he just didn't have the energy to run it, much to Brooke's annoyance. Of course other members of the club were getting agitated with Scorpius as well because they were missing out on that valuable extra credit, which is what caused Brooke to approach him again about it a couple weeks later.

"Has Albus mentioned anything to you about the Aurora Borealis yet?" she asked one Saturday morning after breakfast, falling into step with Scorpius as he wandered aimlessly down a corridor.

"No," Scorpius said, holding in his scoff.

"It's kind of a big deal, Scorp," Brooke pressed. "Seeing that here at Hogwarts is super rare. Cancelling the meteor shower was fine, but this? This is phenomenal stuff."

"Yup," was all he said.

"Please can you just approve the activity? You don't even have to go if you don't want, I can handle everything else. I just need your signature," Brooke pleaded.

"I'll think about it," he muttered.

Brooke stepped in front of Scorpius to stop him in his tracks. "Look, I know you're going through a really hard time right now. I get it, but people are starting to get really angry with the cancellations. If your heart isn't in it right now, I mean…"

She fiddled with the braid that was draped over her shoulder. Scorpius stared at her with an intensity that she had never seen in him before. "If you need to take a break, I really don't mind taking over things for a while, if you want?"

"No," Scorpius snapped back. "I don't care if people are angry at me for cancelling things in _my_ club! It's mine, I created it, I fund it, it's _my club_ and I can do whatever I want with it!"

He heard someone approaching from behind, but it didn't stop him from continuing to rip into Brooke. "It's all everyone ever wants from me, isn't it? To get their precious extra credit? No one would've given a damn otherwise if that wasn't a perk. And now _you_ want to snatch the entire club from under me?"

"That's not—" she started to say, but Albus arrived and distracted her.

"Hey, what happened?" Albus said, approaching them and taking in the situation. "Guess it didn't go well, huh?"

Scorpius let out a callous laugh. "You knew about this?"

"Uhh, what?" Albus asked, noticing Brooke starting to tear up.

"Brooke wanting to take over the club. You knew?"

"I suggested it, but I thought we were going to bring up the subject together," Albus explained. "Sorry, mate."

"You _suggested it_ but didn't bother to ask me about it first?" he spat, looking between them with unbridled fury.

"I—We…"

"Forget it!" Scorpius hissed, glaring at them both. "If the club is so important to you, I'll make it easier on everyone. As of now I'm dissolving the astronomy club for good! Happy now? You can't take what doesn't exist anymore."

He shoved past Albus and stormed down the hall, the few straggling students giving him a wide berth as he passed them.

* * *

Brooke avoided Scorpius after that encounter. A lot of the club members jeered at him and shouted an offhand remark about his idiocy for shutting down the club, but Scorpius didn't care. Albus, though upset himself from the entire ordeal, still stayed by him and made sure to not mention anything that hinted at the sky or the class, even when they were up at midnight peering through telescopes at an exceptionally bright Mars a few days later.

The weeks trickled by with little incident, though Scorpius knew that tests for the upper class were just around the corner. He kept his head down, aware that some of them were still quite salty about his choice to dissolve the only useful academic club in the school.

One late night astronomy class with a mixed group had Scorpius especially on edge. There was another meteor shower, and Professor Sinistra had everyone Fourth Year and up outside to view it. Andy McLaggen, a Sixth Year and one of James' Quidditch teammates, conveniently shoved Scorpius by accident while he was fumbling in his book bag. He was the grudge-holding type, especially when it came to the club shutting down.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry, Malfoy. Didn't see you there," he snickered, grabbing his book bag and pulling it up over his shoulder. "Nice night, isn't it? Great for stargazing."

"Shove off, McLaggen," he growled, shrugging his own bag strap into place before heading back for his dorms.

Scorpius didn't think of the encounter as suspicious until the following day when he searched his bag for his mother's star map that was needed for the astronomy homework. This map was far more advanced than the standard recommended ones for school. There were several charms and enhancements made to it to change from the northern to the southern hemisphere, and even could change between the countless variations of constellations other countries and cultures interpreted from the stars above.

Unable to locate it, he began to spiral into a panic.

"Albus? Albus? Do you know where my map is?" he asked, ripping everything out of his bag and then his trunk.

"It's not there?" Albus asked, alarm coloring his own voice.

"No, no! I had it here just… last night," Scorpius started to say and then trailed off.

Scorpius knew Albus recognized the expression that painted his sharp features—it was the same one he'd had when he yelled at Brooke—but thankfully Albus couldn't read his mind. Before the other boy knew what was happening, Scorpius dashed down the spiral staircase.

Albus was hot on his heels, but that didn't matter. Scorpius would be the first to reach his ultimate target: the Quidditch pitch.

Luckily for Scorpius no one had taken to the skies for practice yet. They were standing around discussing strategy or something when he stormed to the center, face flushed from the pace he'd kept for so long. Albus puffed in from behind, babying a stitch in his side.

"McLaggen!" Scorpius shouted, walking right up to the beater. "Give it back, now!"

Andy smirked at the nerve he had and decided to play dumb. "Give what back, Malfoy?"

Scorpius' eyes sharpened, causing Andy's smirk to falter. "My star map you nicked from me last night, you git!"

Albus put a hand on his shoulder then, trying to prevent whatever was about to happen next. "Scorp, you need to keep your head right now… don't do anything rash…"

"Oh, that? Well sorry, my friends and I needed something to study with for our NEWTs, and since you decided to drop the club like a hot potato, it seemed only fair that you'd be more than happy to help us out."

Scorpius jerked his hand out in front of him, palm up. "I don't care. Give. It. Back."

"Or what, Malfoy?" Andy challenged.

James cut in then, signaling the team for the skies. "Hey, clear out, everyone! Get in the air and warm up, McLaggen!"

"Be right there, Potter!"

"No," Scorpius hissed. "I want my property back. Now!"

Albus chimed in then. "You can't just take that star map because you're angry about the stupid club, McLaggen!"

"And why not? Malfoy here shut it down for selfish reasons without any regard for his club members and what it meant to them," Andy said tauntingly. "People relied on it."

"That isn't my problem. Maybe you all should have studied your stars better and paid attention. That way wouldn't have to rely on a younger student's school club for extra brownie points on your NEWT classes," Scorpius hissed.

A wicked smirk crept across Andy's face, ignoring the shouts above from his captain.

"Well as long as we're digging up the past," Andy said, taking a step forward to size Scorpius up, "we may as well dig up your mother."

Scorpius saw red. The next thing he felt was his hand connecting to Andy McLaggen's very hard jawline.

The skirmish didn't go unnoticed, and by the time Scorpius felt the wind get knocked out of him from being shoved to the ground, James had seen Albus attempt to push Andy off his friend. James swooped in and hopped off his broom, ripping Andy off Scorpius and screaming obscenities at him. Scorpius didn't hear anything. His mind was racing, his chest heaved, his teeth were gritted; he only felt anger and pain from his very hurt left hand.

* * *

Scorpius cradled his wrist after Madam Pomfrey finished bandaging it. He could've sworn he'd broken the damn thing with the way he attempted to pound that jerk Andy's face, but it was just a bad sprain. Naturally, Scorpius was in trouble alongside Andy once he was released from the hospital wing, but right now Madam Pomfrey was tending to the very swollen black eye that Scorpius received when he was struck to the ground.

The anger had long since simmered out, leaving Scorpius feeling very empty and hurt. Albus had excused himself for supper and promised to get back to him immediately, but Scorpius didn't want to see anyone right now. When he noticed Brooke approaching his bed after Madam Pomfrey finished tending to his eye, he was surprised.

"Hi."

"Hey," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with the hand that only had skinned knuckles.

"I uh…" Brooke stalled, reaching into her bag. "I got your map back from McLaggen. He didn't damage it, as far as I can tell."

She handed it to him and he eagerly accepted it, sitting up so he could spread it out on the bed to inspect it. "Thanks, Brooke. I really appreciate it."

She gave a light smile. "You're welcome."

Scorpius looked from the star map to her, worrying his lip as the silence settled. She bowed her head and made a half-turn.

"I should let you rest."

"Wait…" Scorpius said before he could stop himself. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk…"

"Apology accepted—for now," Brooke said, smirking.

He raised a brow at that, tilting his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Brooke's smirk turned into a full-fledged grin. "Feel better soon, Scorp," she said, giving him a wave before leaving the ward.


End file.
